The Ham Ham Heartbreak, corrected
by Squishicus
Summary: You need to have played Ham Ham Heartbreak to see this one. Bijou and Hamtaro both love eachother, but neither one knows how to say it! They go on adventures and such. R


Hiya guys! This is when Bijou is following Hamtaro in her own eyes, and sometimes in Hamtaro's. ^_^ R&R!!  
  
"Poor Pepper......." thought Bijou when she was walking around in Sunny Peak. "Hmmm. maybe I can take a shortcut..!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEK!!!!"  
  
"WAAA!!!" Hamtaro stood up in his bed and looked around for the devilish fiend that was in his dreams. Boss walked up the stairs. Hamtaro ran under his pillow and shivered. Boss laughed heartily. "Okay. Hamtaro, you need to go get Bijou for me." Hamtaro looked up and saw Boss, so the coast was clear. He walked downstairs.  
  
Hamtaro walked into Sunny Peak. He began to look around when he saw Bijou crying on the other side of the river. He put his stern face on and began to run around, searching for a way to get over there. He was walking along when all the sudden a Hamster came running up to him and she looked irritated. He cocked his head. "Heke?" "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING!? THAT H-A-N-K-E-R-C-H-I-E-F HANKERCHIEF! THE ONE YOU HAPPEN TO BE gogo ON!? ITS MINE!!" She shot a nasty look at him and grabbed her hanky. "Its not like it says step on me!! Hamtaro sweat dropped. She then took one step closer to him. He froze. "Ya wanna know something, big ham?" Hamtaro forced himself to agree. "This hanky is now DIRTY THANKS TO YOU!!!!" Hamtaro flew back and rammed into a Hamster named Seedric.  
  
"Do you have any acorns to trade?" Hamtaro nodded. He gave Seedric three acorns and Seedric gave him sixty sunflower seeds. Hamtaro looked at them all hungrily. He smiled. "Yummy! Krmp krmp krmp krmp.." While he was eating he heard soft crying. He put his lunch down and saw Oxnard crying. Hamtaro looked confused; Oxnard had the biggest sunflower that Hamtaro had ever seen. He walked over to Oxy. "Hey Oxnard! Why are you crying?" "Waaaaa!! M- My Pepper, I think she is mad at me!! We were talkin' like we normally do, then she just got mad and stormed off! WAAAAAAAA!!! Hamtaro shrugged. He would get carried away sometimes. Hamtaro smiled and sweat dropped. "Don't cry Oxy!" Hamtaro noticed that Oxnard wasn't listening to him anymore, just to his crying.  
  
I wonder how long I will be here. I am starting to gain a mega-q appetite and Hamtaro... I want to tell you how......." Hamtaro walking up to her in a little toy boat cut her off. "Tell me what?" Bijou blushed. "Nothing! How did you get here?" Hamtaro sweat dropped. "Well, I had to talk to that guy over there," he pointed to a hamster that was waving. "And then........but then she...... and I........ Little boy.....big brother...........potty seat....... blah blah blah." Bijou smiled. But her smile turned to a frown when she thought of Pepper and Oxnard. "Hey, Bijou, Boss wants to talk to you!" She blinked. "Well, I can't leave Oxnard and Pepper and besides, I am afraid that I will get into some trouble if I don't hang out with you." Hamtaro nodded. They both set off to find Pepper and Oxnard.  
  
They were walking along when two hamsters blocked the way. Bijou thought they were rude and ruthless and Hamtaro was trying to think of a way to help. He rolled into the boy and he jumped. "Hey, I ain't no baby guy!" Then he rammed into the girl. She jumped onto the boys head. "CAN'T YOU SEE HOW DELECATE AND FRAGILE I AM!!??" The boy twitched. "AND YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!!??" They both stared at eachother for a little bit. "..up...there? YES YES THAT'S IT!!" They arose on top of each others heads and did Hamlift. Bijou and Hamtaro sweat dropped and smiled. They quietly exited the scene.  
  
They started to walk again. Bijou heard a big bird, so she grabbed Hamtaro's hand and shivered. Hamtaro looked over at her. He gently smiled. They walked over to where Pepper had placed her rump; on a sunflower leaf. "HAMLIFT!" Bijou looked at Pepper. "Pepper?" Pepper turned around. "Oh, hello Bijou. Hello Hamtaro." Bijou looked at Pepper. "Whats wrong? Come down here and we can discuss it." Pepper nodded and climbed down. She stood there in a fuss. Bijou told her that Oxnard was bluehoo (sad) and loved Pepper. Pepper stood there in a state of shock. "He is sad? I had better go say oopsie (sorry)." Pepper walked up to Oxnard and Oxnard gave her the huge sunflower seed. Their love was restored!  
  
Bijou sighed. "Lets go back to the club" a hamster wearing a devil costume cut her off and the hamster smirked. " They were perfectly unhappy pthptht!!"  
  
R&R!! 


End file.
